


could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, Werewolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla are never going to be normal. </p><p>Danny's not opposed to trying though, and Carmilla quite likes the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i've finally finished ittttt  
> thank god this took me like three weeks and now it's over
> 
> enjoy danny/carmilla fucking and then being cheesy  
> because we know you all love this ship
> 
> also i wrote porn. that was a thing.
> 
> we're gonna pretend this is a happy au with polyamory and no creepy still-alive light monster.
> 
> enjoy and please tell me what you think. also, follow me on tumblr at riddleofoblivion and maybe i'll take some drabble requests. who knows? or, you can just talk to me about lawstein. that works too.

“You know, all I’m saying is that we should just at least try to act like normal people around each other for five minutes!” Danny exclaims, running a hand through her hair. She’s been doing that a lot lately – always when she’s irritated, and always around Carmilla. The werewolf pretends not to notice Carmilla’s eyes following her every movement.

“What, you want us to hold hands and do each other’s hair and be the university’s power couple?” Carmilla snapped from her place on her bed. Danny was standing above her and looking down at her, as usual, and she tried not to feel self-conscious. She was a freakin’ vampire; she could beat Danny any time.

Danny rolled her eyes. “I meant we should at least try for Laura’s sake,” Danny said in a quiet voice, wiping the seemingly-permanent smirk off Carmilla’s face immediately.

“We’re all in this together, and we may as well try and get along, for her,” Danny continued.

“Are you guilt-tripping me?” Carmilla asked. “No, wait; are you just jealous of me and Laura?”

“Carmilla, I don’t think you’ll ever understand the concept of sharing,” Danny huffed with a genuine smile on her face.

“It’s not in my nature,” the vampire shrugged, “and it’s not in yours either, by the way.”

Danny shifted, slightly uncomfortable. “Well then, I guess we’re both gonna have to get used to it.”

“I guess we are.”

There was silence for a few seconds, as Danny looked anywhere but at Carmilla, and Carmilla kept her eyes glued on the other girl.

“We never even touch,” Carmilla mumbled after a while of this.

“Hmm?”

“When we’re with Laura,” Carmilla licked her lips, and Danny tried desperately to quell down the burning mixture of lust and jealously that bubbled in her heart like a potion.

“You barely even touch me,” Carmilla continued, “and I never touch you.”

“It’s about Laura,” Danny said after a while.

“And isn’t this why you’re on this little friendship quest? For Laura?”

Danny nodded.

“So why share? Let’s just get this over with,” Carmilla said.

Danny scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

“Ugh,” Carmilla said, sitting up in her bed, “you can be so hopeless sometimes.”

“Well if you weren’t so creepy and vague maybe I wouldn’t have a problem with it?” Danny said, cursing the fact that it was such a shit comeback.

“Wow, Rover, really pulling out the good jokes today, aren’t we?”

Danny laughed once, a short, sharp note filled with no humour. “There it is. I was waiting for you to crack a dog joke. Surprised it took you this long really. Looks like I’m not the only one running out of material, huh?”

Carmilla sighed, exasperated. “Look, are you gonna fuck me or are we just gonna stand here all day arguing about who’s the better comedienne?”

Danny, for once in the short time she had known Carmilla, was without a retort.

“You … me … what?” she finally said, her mouth unable to form proper sentences despite the way her brain was full to the brim of frantic thoughts.

“Sex, Clifford, remember what that is? You seemed to be pretty acquainted with it last time I checked.”

“But … the two of us?” Danny was not going to let the embarrassment of the fact her voice had gotten higher distract her. She’d deal with that later (and maybe, _hopefully_ , Carmilla would’ve forgotten all about it by then).

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Isn’t that what you were on about at the beginning? You know, act like normal people? This is what normal people do when they’re in a relationship. Well, usually, but that’s their own business.”

Danny was still staring at Carmilla like she was a fish out of water.

“We’re in a relationship?” she finally asked.

“Why on Earth do I even bother!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and settling back down on the bed.

“No, no, wait, I’m fine,” Danny said, running a hand through her hair again, but this time, she found she wasn’t angry – and that she enjoyed the fact Carmilla followed her every move with her eyes, cool and dark like shiny black buttons. It was like she barely had any irises at all.

When Carmilla’s travelling eyes finally got to Danny’s own, she held her gaze, and inhaled a deep breath. Carmilla’s eyes kind of felt like black holes burning into her own skin and swallowing her whole, which doesn’t sound like a very pleasant experience, but Danny felt like she could stand there forever, trapped in Carmilla’s gaze.

“So, girlfriend,” Danny joked, finally gaining back her ability to speak properly, “what exactly did you have in mind?”

Carmilla’s eyes lit up, and Danny almost thought she saw a genuine smile tug at the corners of Carmilla’s lips …

Carmilla’s lips, which were suddenly looking a whole lot more inviting than they did yesterday.

God, how had she never noticed them before? It wasn’t like lips stood out that much on a regular person. They were just … there. But that changed when you suddenly wanted to kiss someone. Lips became everything.

And, _fuck_ , Danny was suddenly struck with the intense desire to feel Carmilla’s lips against her own.

She walked forwards slowly, still checking if Carmilla was okay with this. Carmilla nodded and sat up properly, swinging her legs round so that, if Danny took a few more steps forward, she would be standing in between them.

Danny inhaled quickly, because she was still a little wonderstruck that this was actually happening.

Carmilla smelled like blackberry juice and old parchment and rich velvet, tantalizing and unique, and maybe Danny was being forceful, but it just made her want Carmilla more.

Danny stepped forward into Carmilla’s legs, feeling the lack of space between them like it was an actual glass wall, paper thin and ready to break at any moment.

She sighed, gently taking Carmilla’s hands in her own. They were surprisingly soft.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla asked, though she still arched her back to get closer to Danny.

“I’m acting like a normal girlfriend,” Danny replied, leaning her head down slightly. She could feel Carmilla’s’ breath on her skin, cold like ice and bitter too.

Her nose brushed against Carmilla’s, and they were so _close_ , so irritatingly close, like there was nothing separating them – they were connected by some invisible force. Maybe they used to be connected by Laura, but somehow, at some unknown time, that had changed.

Now they were just Danny and Carmilla, and they were _close_ , and Danny couldn’t wait any longer.

She kissed Carmilla slowly, like someone was playing the movie at half its normal speed, like she was savouring every minute of it. And she was.

She heard Carmilla sigh into the kiss, her hands still grasping Danny’s in her lap. Her fingernails dug slightly into Danny’s hand, but she didn’t care.

It was like a breath of fresh air or a line of cocaine; Danny couldn’t tell the difference anymore. She was practically high on Carmilla, addicted, and intoxicated … Now she really saw what Laura liked about Carmilla. She literally couldn’t get enough.

Thinking about Laura made her pull backwards and away from Carmilla, though as soon as she did she regretted it. The look of absolute raw hunger in Carmilla’s eyes made her almost come undone on the spot.

“Shouldn’t we ask Laura about all this?” she said quietly, feeling that if she spoke any louder she would ruin the moment, break the fragile bubble that surrounded them, making them aware of only each other.

“Oh, she already knows,” Carmilla said lightly.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, we had a whole talk about this a couple of weeks ago while you were busy wolfing out.” Carmilla was being so casual about the whole thing, it made Danny want to burst out laughing from the ridiculousness of the scenario.

“So you’ve been planning this whole encounter from the get-go, and I was just your puppet?”

Carmilla smirked. “Well, sure, Pinocchio. I had to plan out all the ways I would ravish you in great detail – and Laura didn’t mind too much.”

Danny’s breath caught in her throat as Carmilla winked at her, and, _boom_ , seduction eyes.

Danny never thought she’d get to see them in action. Carmilla’s eyes were practically undressing her, and Danny would be a big fucking liar if she said it wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever seen.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck and pulled her, forcefully but gently, down for another kiss, down onto Carmilla so they fell back onto the bed, landing with Danny’s knee conveniently pressed against the crotch of Carmilla’s damn leather trousers.

The noise Carmilla makes, a high-pitched whine with the hint of a growl in her throat, makes Danny desperate to be the one to cause Carmilla to be so weak, so vulnerable, yet still in charge as she kisses Danny, pulling her back down to Carmilla’s horizontal level with just her mouth.

Danny kissed Carmilla hungrily, like she was her prey, but she noticed Carmilla did the same, and that sent a chill through her body like walking through the woods in winter. They were both predators, and sooner or later they were going to destroy each other.

She kept her knee between Carmilla’s legs, applying just enough pressure to pleasure, loving the fact that Carmilla was starting to squirm. She loved that she could do that, that she could make Carmilla come undone.

Carmilla slipped her tongue into Danny’s mouth and Danny sighed audibly, making the other girl smirk against her lips.

Looks like Carmilla wasn’t the only one coming apart. Danny blushed at the thought as she found she didn’t mind the concept too much.

She nearly whined out loud when Carmilla’s mouth left hers, staring down at the brunette vampire passionately. Carmilla was such a fucking _tease_.

Whatever. Danny would get her back later. And she would enjoy every second of it.

“What are you doing?” she asked breathlessly.

“I want you naked and beneath me right now,” Carmilla stated bluntly, the hard edge of her voice travelling straight through Danny like a nerve signal.

“Bossy much?” she quipped.

Carmilla smirked. “Not often I get to be. But you’re the perfect test subject.”

Danny smiled back in return. “Well, I’m all in favour of several trial runs. Just to make sure.”

“Excellent.”

“Now, do you want me naked or not?” Danny said, and Carmilla raised one hand to touch the collar of Danny’s blue shirt softly, like it was made of silk. The atmosphere changed again, from light to something heavier and lust-filled.

She gently undid the top button, then the next one. Danny could barely breath, and it was like she was a blushing high school virgin all over again.

Fuck Carmilla for doing this to her. _Seriously_.

Carmilla finally undid all the buttons and Danny felt a light breeze rush over her bare skin; goosebumps began to appear.

Carmilla’s hands gently danced over Danny’s skin, and she thanked God she had her knee against Carmilla to keep her grounded, because it felt like she was a helium balloon about to fly away. Carmilla’s touch was light and soft but it spoke of hidden power underneath and Danny shivered, her eyes never leaving Carmilla’s, whose own were glued to Danny bare skin.

 _Oh yeah_ , Danny smirked. _Abs_.

“Like what you see, Karnstein?” she said, her voice taking on the low and raspy tone it usually did after she made out with someone. The small breath Carmilla took in when she spoke made her smile, because she could see the effect she was having on her, and she loved every minute of it.

“I could just eat you up,” Carmilla replied teasingly, before bringing her mouth up again to meet Danny’s, before the ginger could reply.

Danny sighed internally as they kissed, and she tried not to be scared at how natural this felt. Carmilla’s red, plush lips against her own, like kissing velvet dripped in poison or blood … something dangerous and desirable that could become reality for Danny soon.

Danny kissed back, sliding her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth and applying more pressure from her knee, feeling Carmilla squirm underneath her.

Danny felt Carmilla’s hands struggle against her shirt, pulling it down so it hung around her arms like a shawl.

“Dammit,” she growled, her lips touching Danny’s as she spoke.

Danny raised her hands and pulled off her shirt, and then ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face. Carmilla’s eyes followed her as she did once again, and she leant down again to kiss Carmilla once more, feeling the vampire’s moan vibrate through her. She tried not to grin and focused on biting Carmilla’s bottom lip instead. Maybe she could make it even more red.

Carmilla took advantage of this and moved her mouth to Danny’s pale bare neck, surprising her by directly biting down on her pulse point. But it was gentle too, no fang, and Danny cried out gently, a low moan that made Carmilla’s lips curve into a feral smile as she kissed at Danny’s neck.

Carmilla kissed her way down Danny’s neck, pausing at the space in between her breasts. She looked up at Danny innocently, and before the other girl knew what was happening she found herself flipped, so now she was beneath Carmilla, the vampire’s hand dancing at her bra clasp, before deftly undoing it. Danny helped her take it off and immediately Carmilla’s lips were at her breast, her tongue swirling around the sensitive nipple.

Danny’s hands grasped at the bed sheets of Carmilla’s bed, trying to contain her satisfied groan.

Carmilla’s hand, surprisingly warm for an undead creature of the night, crept down Danny’s stomach, and Danny tried not to giggle.

“You’re gonna make me laugh, that tickles,” she murmured, trying to push up on her elbows, but Carmilla’s hand was suddenly at her chest, pushing her down again.

“Stay,” she said, and Danny could practically see the dog joke forming in her mind.

So, she shut her up by grabbing Carmilla’s shirt collar and pulling her down so their mouths crashed into each other once again, like the eye of the storm, but hot like a volcano and a shock to the system like an ice cold tidal wave.

Danny stopped thinking about weather similes pretty damn fast when one of Carmilla’s hands pinched her nipple.

“Oh, fuck,” she said, as Carmilla’s other hand made its way down Danny’s stomach once again and deftly undid the button and zipper of her jeans.

“You move fast,” Danny commented, staring down at Carmilla.

“Don’t get snarky with me, Lawrence,” Carmilla smiled wryly, “Remember the position we’re in?” she asked, her voice dropping an octave as she hooked her finger in the waistband of Danny’s jeans, her other hand coming to join it.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Karnstein,” Danny said as she helped Carmilla take of her jeans.

Carmilla paused for a moment, and Danny smirked as once again Carmilla’s eyes were drawn to her bare skin.

 _Legs_ , she thought.

Carmilla’s hands splayed flat against Danny’s thighs, pecking the redhead once more on the mouth before pulling away and moving her mouth to Danny’s breasts once again, biting gently on one nipple.

“God,” Danny moaned, as Carmilla’s hands moved up and up, and closer and closer …

“Wait a second, isn’t it a bit unfair that I’m half naked while you still look vaguely presentable?” Danny grinned.

“Do you have to ruin the moment, Jolly Red? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m trying to fuck you here,” Carmilla smirked, before pulling Danny’s underwear down and tossing them over to wherever Danny’s jeans had landed when Carmilla haphazardly tossed them over her shoulder.

“There’ll be time for me later,” Carmilla whispered, leaning up and pulling Danny into a heart-stopping kiss, teeth biting at her bottom lip before pulling away to smile, “Right now, however, is all about you.”

“And I am so, _so_ glad it is,” Danny murmured, as Carmilla’s hand once again moved upwards. One held her hip gently down so she was pinned, and the other touched her inner thigh like she was a precious artefact.

Danny held her breath as Carmilla’s finger danced across her folds, teasing her entrance. She whined as Carmilla moved her hand higher once again, grabbing her other hip.

“Tease,” she mumbled after sighing, but before she could take in another breath Carmilla’s head was between her thighs, biting down on the soft pale skin there.

“God, fuck yes,” Danny moaned and closed her eyes in bliss, hands moving up to fist in Carmilla’s dark hair, nails scratching at the scalp as Carmilla’s tongue licked up Danny’s folds, barely grazing her clit before pulling away once again to lap at her entrance.

Danny’s breathing grew heavier as Carmilla’s ministrations continued, because she really hadn’t been prepared for the way Carmilla’s tongue felt better than one thousand sex toys. Sure, she’d seen the vampire in action before, but it had never really registered in Danny’s mind that Carmilla was really fucking good at this. Carmilla chose then to amplify this point by doing something magical with her tongue; what it was exactly Danny didn’t know, she was too busy trying not to come on the stop from the intensity of the situation.

Carmilla’s tongue was warm like the rest of her, her hands gently gripping Danny’s hips as her mouth found Danny’s clit and sucked hard, before grazing her teeth against it.

Danny cried out, almost pulling Carmilla’s hair out as the vampire pulled her head away. Danny opened her eyes and looked down at Carmilla. Her red lips were shiny with Danny’s juices and she grinned impishly at Danny, as the redhead subconsciously licked her lips.

Carmilla winked once, before putting her head back down to drip at Danny’s wet slit, like the cat that’s got the cream. Danny would be smiling at her own joke if all her energy wasn’t focused on the feel of what Carmilla was doing. The vampire was doing crazy things to her body and Danny didn’t know how much of this she could take.

Shuddering with desire, she winded her fingers into Carmilla’s hair again. She whined as Carmilla’s tongue flicked her clit, once, lightly, wishing there was more. She arched her back, wanting desperately to feel Carmilla’s tongue again.

“Carmilla, f-fuck, I’m close,” she stuttered, hands urgently moving from Carmilla’s hair to her shoulders to her arms and back again, her release approaching her like a tsunami, doing anything to keep the vampire’s mouth on her.

Carmilla’s tongue flicked her clit, once, twice, and then finally swirled around it, sucking on it once more, and it finally drove Danny over the edge as she closed her eyes, pleasure raining over her.

Her orgasm ripped through her body, Carmilla’s hands on her hips the only things keeping her grounded as she trembled, crying out Carmilla’s name like it was a prayer.

Carmilla’s tongue finally left Danny’s heat as she sat up, simply watching Danny come down from her high with an unreadable expression on her face, her pupils blown wide with lust.

Danny opened her eyes and sat up shakily, her eyes never leaving Carmilla, who seemed like she was tightly coiled like a spring – any minute now she was going to explode.

Carmilla raised a hand and slowly dragged it across her mouth, wiping away Danny’s juices that had gathered there.

“You’re a fucking sex goddess,” Danny whispered, before bringing Carmilla closer, embracing her as their mouths brushed once in a soft kiss, before Danny pulled away again.

“But don’t tell anyone I said so, okay?” she said quietly with a smile, before kissing Carmilla again, revelling in her more relaxed post-orgasmic state.

“I’m not sure I can deal with that pressure,” Carmilla replies, smiling back at Danny before her smile fades. “So, now what?”

Danny’s own smile disappears as she realises what Carmilla means. But she’s sated and Carmilla’s eyes are so big and beautiful, like staring into magnified galaxies (after sex, Danny turns into a poet, sue her) and she’s actually content with just holding Carmilla in her arms, and she does not want to have this discussion right now.

“Now, I utterly destroy you.” Danny’s voice is low as she slowly turns them over, straddling Carmilla.

“Now that’s a plan I can get behind,” Carmilla says as Danny fumbles with the buttons of her shirt before dragging it off. Then, she pins Carmilla’s arms above her head with one hand.

Danny gently kisses Carmilla’s neck, before biting down on the soft skin there. Carmilla sighs gently, her body relaxing as Danny kisses and sucks at her neck, trying as hard as she can to darken the skin there, leave her mark.

Carmilla is surprisingly vocal, loud growls and throaty moans, encouraging Danny to move down Carmilla neck. One hand teasingly undoes the first button of Carmilla’s shirt but pulls away, her fingers instead deftly undoing the button of her leather trousers in one quick motion.

Carmilla makes that high-pitched whine again, going straight to Danny’s head like a shot of vodka.

“Now who’s the tease?” the vampire mutters, bur Danny’s hand pushing aside her underwear and teasing her slit shuts her up fast.

“You’re so wet for me,” Danny murmurs, pulling her soaked finger up. Making sure Carmilla is watching, she licks her finger once, tasting Carmilla.

Carmilla’s closes her eyes slowly, taking in one deep, shuddering breath as Danny’s hand move back down, a finger sliding inside her easily as Danny mouth comes back to her neck, sucking a hickey there that will stay for at least a week.

“Fuck, gingersnap, you’re not too far off sex goddess yourself,” she pants as Danny’s finger pumps in and out of her.

“Oh really?” Danny’s voice is low and possessive, her mouth moving up to kiss Carmilla’s cheek, jaw, ear, anywhere she can. “You want to keep fucking yourself on my fingers?” Danny asks as Carmilla’s hips swivel of their own accord, trying desperately to achieve more action.

Carmilla answers only with a moan, biting her lip as Danny slides in another finger and curls them inside Carmilla, increasing the pace, but really she doesn’t need to, Carmilla’s hips do most of the work as she fucks herself on Danny’s hand.

Danny kisses the side of her mouth once as she moves her thumb to Carmilla’s clit, sliding over it once, quickly, before pulling away again, fuelled by the moan the vampire makes.

“More,” she whispers.

“What was that?” Danny asks.

“More.” Carmilla stares at Danny, lust darkening her eyes and making her look absolutely feral, rough and wild and panting, though there’s a layer of vulnerability about her, as she wets her lips with her tongue before her next words leave them. “Please.”

Danny’s thumbs finally finds her clit and stays there, circling, while her fingers move at lightning speed inside Carmilla.

Danny kisses the side of Carmilla’s neck where she’d left her hickey, easing the mark. She can feel Carmilla’s muscles tensing and the tremor in her arms, and she knows the girl is close.

“Come for me,” she whispers, her breath warm as it falls on Carmilla’s neck, and the vampire follows orders.

“Danny!”

She swallows Carmilla’s cry as she kisses the girl, thumb still rubbing her clit as she rides out her orgasm. Somewhere during the process she’s let go of Carmilla’s arms, and they’re now circling around her shoulders, digging into them and leaving marks like tattoos. Danny can tell she’s going to be bruised tomorrow, but she doesn’t care, because she’ll have a little piece of Carmilla on her.

Carmilla is silent during her orgasm, as opposed to the rest of the time during sex, muscles tensing and relaxing, body shuddering as her eyes clench shut, and Danny watches her as she comes down, slowly relaxing until she opens her eyes again, looking the calmest Danny’s ever seen her.

In a moment of tenderness, she brushes a lock of Carmilla’s hair away from her face.

Carmilla pushes herself up on her elbows, apparently immune to post-orgasm relaxation. Perks of being a bloodsucker, then.

“Are we gonna talk about this?” she asks. Her voice is emotionless, but her eyes betray her. They always did.

“Do you really want to, though? I thought you talked this all out with Laura?”

“Yeah, but you and Cupcake are two distinctly different people. We’re talking about you here,” Carmilla said, looking down at Danny.

“Well, I’m fine. I’m better than fine, in fact. You?” Danny asked.

“I’m better than fine too,” Carmilla said in a quiet voice, before looking down. Slowly, experimentally, she grabbed Danny’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Danny looked down too, surprised that Carmilla was initiating this. Then again, Carmilla had been the one in charge for most of their encounter. The only time she wasn’t was when she let Danny take control.

They lay there in silence for a while, just breathing and staring at their hands and at each other, and just simply living – before Carmilla spoke again.

“This is the longest we’ve probably ever gone without arguing. Laura’s gonna be so fucking proud,” Carmilla said with a smile, thinking of their girlfriend.

“Does that mean we have to do this more often, then?” Danny asked cheekily.

“I’m not averse to that,” Carmilla said, before bending her head down and kissing Danny’s cheek. Her dark hair brushed against Danny’s face as she swung her head back up again.

“Me neither. I think I could get used to this,” Danny said.

“I also really want your face between my thighs,” Carmilla comments casually, as if Danny hadn’t spoken, and Danny chuckles, before bursting into full laughter. Carmilla laughs along with her, because this whole situation they had gotten themselves in was ridiculous.

“I think that can be arranged,” Danny says after she stops laughing, pulling Carmilla down into another kiss, this time gently biting down on her bottom lip and sliding her tongue into the other girl’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Carmilla said against Danny’s lips, and she could feel them forming the words, “think you can go another round?”

“Horn dog,” Danny teased.

“Hey, you’re the horn dog, not me,” Carmilla said.

“Hey!” Danny exclaimed, chucking a cushion at Carmilla’s face.

“Come on, you set yourself up for that one!” Carmilla said, throwing the cushion back at Danny. It hit her in the face and when she took it off, Carmilla had stood up and was wearing Danny’s shirt.

“I’m keeping this,” she gestured down, not waiting for Danny’s own opinion on the topic before speaking again. “Do you want a drink?”

“Wouldn’t want to have had you get up for nothing,” Danny teases. “Sure thing.”

Carmilla smiled at Danny and then went over to the fridge.

Danny figured she really liked post-sex Carmilla.

Come to think about it, she actually liked pre-sex Carmilla, despite all the arguing. And she definitely liked mid-sex Carmilla.

“I like you,” she said out loud suddenly, her mouth running away with itself.

Carmilla turned back around, an unreadable expression on her face.

“I like you too, Danny,” she said.

Danny closed her eyes and thought about the way Carmilla said her name, like it was a spell or the name of a poem. But then, when they were arguing, her name turned into a bitter curse word …

This was going to be a lot of work.

But when had Danny Lawrence ever stood down from a challenge?


End file.
